Valentine's Day Surprises
by soulxrdh24
Summary: I know it's a bit past Valentine's Day, but I was grounded. Buttttt. It's finally going up so I hope you all like it :) BTTXCanada love :) How I came up with the story is me and my friends have almost an entire BTT going and me as Canada. And I started thinking about what Valentine's Day would be like with them all together :p Leave your coments and let me know how you like it!
1. Planning

**Authors notes:**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. All credit goes to the makers.**

**I did come up with the story line though so I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

"We have to do something special for him for Valentine's Day," Spain said looking at his two friends sitting on the couch.

"Who? Canada?" Prussia asked trying to look around Spain to see the TV.

"Why does it have to be special? Why can't it just be like any of our other dates with him? They seem to make him happy." France said flipping through a magazine.

"He feels unappreciated. He feels like we don't actually care about him. But he won't tell you guys that because he doesn't want to upset either of you." His friends ignored him and kept going about their business. Spain sighed and walked over to them. He took the remote from Prussia and turned off the TV. Then he took Frances's magazine and threw it across the room.

"Hey! What the Hell?!" Prussia yelled.

"Mon cheir what was that about?"

"Amigos come on you can't tell me you don't see how Canada feels. One special date isn't going to kill either of you," Spain said trying to reason with the two men sitting on the couch.

France sighed, smiled and stood up to stretch, "Alright What did you have in mind?"

Prussia sat sulking 'till France hit him, "Yeah ok," He stood up next to France and smiled, "What's the plan?"

"I think I know how to show him how much we care." Spain said as they all walked to the dining room of Frances house and sat down, "So here's what I was thinking-…"

They sat around and talked about their individual ideas and started planning out their date for Valentine's Day.

"America!" Canada said loudly from his room trying to get his brothers attention. No answer, "America! America! America! Americ-" Canada was cut off by America coming into his room

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Chill out!" America said walking into his little brothers room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping with water from his shower. "What do you need?" He came in and tousled his brother's hair.

Canada fixed his hair saying, "Valentine's Day is coming up soon and I don't know what to do for the boys." Canada knew that his brother didn't exactly know what to think about his relationship so his face got red and his voice got lower. "I was wondering if you had any ideas…"

America sad down, sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, "Well… Honestly I don't know. If it was just a one on one relationship I may have a better idea but there's three of them and one of you…. You have to give them something only you can give them. You know the three of them better than anyone else." He smiled at his brother, "That's what I have to keep in mind when figuring out things for England for Valentine's Day."

Canada thought about it for a minute. Something only he could give them? Then his eyes lit up, "Your right! Thank you so much America!" He said excitedly and hugged him as he went to leave the room.

"I'm glad I could help," America laughed, "Now let me go so I can go get dressed," He laughed again and walked from his brother's room.

Canada sat at his desk and picked up his cell phone, "Hey guys I need a huge favor. Think you could help me out?"

A few days passed and Canada had received a call from the boys telling him not to plan anything during the day on Valentine's Day. Canada had, had to change up all of his plans.

He called up Italy and Romano and told them never mind, that the plans had been changed but thank you for their willingness to help. So Italy said he was going to spend it with Germany and try to get Romano to come along. Romano ended the call while yelling at his younger brother.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Canada sighed and collapsed on his bed. "I don't know what I could do that'll satisfy all three of… Them-…." Canada shot up and half yelled, "I got it!"

America walked down the hall and heard his brothers shout's, "What do you have?" he asked leaning in his brothers doorway.

Canada blushed and smiled, "I know what I'm gonna do for the boys for Valentine's Day."

"Really?" America asked looking curious, "Care to share?"

"Nope," Canada said winking and putting a finger over his lips, "It's a secret."

America laughed a little, "Alright, alright. Ya know," he said turning to leave. He looked back at his younger brother, "I think they're good for you," he said smiling warmly at his brothers shocked facial expression. "You have more confidence in yourself and it shows." He walked away leaving Canada stunned and dumbfounded.

Canada smiled and laid back down closing his eyes and smiling. He whispered to himself, "Now I know this'll work."


	2. FranceXCanada

Valentine's morning Canada woke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of Kumajiro growling. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretched out.

Kumajiro stopped growling and said happily, "Pancakes!"

Canada looked up to see France with two plates of food. He set a stack of pancakes down in front of the polar bear who started eating excitedly. Then he placed a tray down in front of Canada.

His eyes grew wide as they scanned the tray. There was French Toast, pancakes, Canadian bacon, and orange juice. France then put a bouquet of roses in a vase on Canada's bed side table and looked at the boy still absorbing the sight in front of him.

"Oh," France said running back into the kitchen, "I almost forgot," he came back in carrying a jar of fresh maple syrup, "The best part."

"France this is amazing!" Canada said breathlessly. He looked up at the Frenchman who poured the perfect amount of syrup over everything. He leaned up and kissed France lightly, "Thank you, this is perfect."

France was a bit shocked that Canada had made that move, but he just smiled and kissed Canada again, "Anything for you Mon Amour." He said in a low, loving voice close to Canada's ear.

After breakfast France, in a desperate attempt to keep from having his way with the little Canadian, suggested they go on a walk.

It took every ounce of strength in France to keep calm on the outside when all he wanted was to ravish the younger and love him like only he knew how. It got even harder the more times Canada kissed him and the more advancing the younger boy became as the morning progressed.

Canada was slightly disappointed that France barley even rubbed his leg when they sat down. They walked, they talked, held hands and let the morning slip on slowly.

When it got closer to lunch time France led Canada to his car. He drove him to the park where Spain was waiting patiently to greet them for his date with Canada.


	3. SpainXCanada

**Authors notes:**

**The song I used belongs to enrique iglesias and juan luis guerra cuando me enamoro.**

"Hola, Mi pequeño hoja de arce," Spain said as he kissed the small Canadians forehead and smiled down at him. "Adios France," he called out after his friend who was driving away.

France stopped and turned back slightly, "Bye! Take care of Canada. Love you both."

"I love you too!" Canada called out after the Frenchman waving happily.

"Alright, so are you ready?" Spain asked holding out his hand for Canada to take it.

"Sure," Canada smiled warmly an took Spain's hand, "So what are we doing exactly?"

"Well first," Spain said leading Canada over to a small boat with a guitar case in it, sat down and got them out in the water. "I'm going to sing you a song,"

He stood up, pulled his guitar, and started playing a tune. Canada recognized it as something he'd heard Spain play many times before. Then Spain began to sing.

Si pudiera bajarte una estralla del cielo

Lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces porgue te quero,

Ay hasta un lucero, ay

Y sit u ciera el nufragio de un sentimiento

Seria un velero enla isla de tus desos, ohhh

Pet us desos, Ohh

Per por dentro

Entiende que no puedo

Ya veces me pierdo

Cuando me enamoro

A vaces desperocuando me enamoro

Cuando menas me lo espero me cramor

Se deticen eltimempe

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrio, Wando me enamoro

Si la luna seria tu premio

Yo juraria chacer cualquie cos a purser sudueño

Por ser tu dueño, oh

Y si en tus sueños escuchas llanto de mis lamentos

En tus sueños no sigas dormida

Que es verdadero, ay

No es un sueño, no

Me alegro que a veces el final

No encuentres un momento

*Chorus*

By the end of the song Canada had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face. He may not have fully understood everything that was said, but the emotion in Spain's voice was enough to make Canada want to cry tears of joy.

"What did you th-," Spain stopped when he looked down and saw Canada about to cry. "Oh no don't cry I didn't-," He said setting down his guitar.

"Spain I loved it!" Canada said flying across the small boat and into Spain's arms.

"Really?" He held a happily crying Canada out at arm's length. "Then, mi pequeño hoja de arce, why are you crying?"

"Because it just made me so happy," Canada kissed Spain lightly and Spain kissed him back passionately.

Spain got them back to shore and pulled a picnic basket and blanket out of the bottom of the boat. He smiled and turned to face Canada," lunch time!

Spain began to set things out on the blanket he had laid down. A few things Canada recognized were Churros, in the shape of a heart, Paella, and horchta.

Canada's eyes lit up, "Spain! This is fantastic! How did you get the churros in the shape of a heart?" He asked picking one up and beginning to eat it.

Spain took it out of Canada's hand when there was barely any left. He put one end into Canada's mouth and bit the other end off.

Canada took this chance to try to make his move. He started sliding a hand up Spain's leg.

Spain, remembering that the point of this date was to prove that that's not all they want him for, reached down and held Canada's hand. He pulled away from the kiss, "Now you have to at least TRY everything." Spain winked at Canada, let go of his hand and began to hold different drinks and dishes to Canada's lips.

Once the picnic was over the two of them got into a carriage and rode around town. When they got back to the park Prussia was leaning against his black, white, and red bike.

He walked toward the two boys, took Canada's hand and kissed it. "You ready to go?" He asked winking and leading Canada away from Spain.

"Remember to be careful with him Prussia!" Spain yelled as he started up his bike and Canada climbed on the back.

"Don't worry about him Spain. He's with the Awesome me. He's safe," Prussia said and sped away.


	4. PrussiaXCanada

Prussia sped away from the park with Canada clinging to his back. "Remember," Spain's words echoed in his head, "Make it worth his while. Keep him happy. Do things you'll both enjoy," Prussia scoffed. He knew Canada better than almost anyone did. He could keep him happy; it wasn't all that hard.

The couple pulled up to a hockey rink and Prussia helped a starry eyed Canada off the bike.

"Prussia, is this-"

"Uh-huh," 'Score one for Prussia' he thought smiling widely at the small boy at his side. He looked at his watch. It was about 3 O'clock. They had about fifteen minutes to find their seats and do whatever else you do before a hockey game Prussia thought.

"But… But you said you'd never go to one," Canada said still starry eyed.

"Ehh.. I changed my mind," he smiled and took Canada's hand. "Let's go. Show me what all the hype is about hockey." He kissed the boy on the cheek before allowing him to drag him inside and to some empty seats.

Canada liked both of the teams so he was rooting for both and in the end when one of them lost he was a little disapointed

They left the rink and drove through town. It was getting late so Prussia figured they would stop to get a little something to eat. They pulled into a Denny's, went in, and sat down.

"Prussia I can't pay for this I-."

"Don't worry about it," Prussia said kissing the top of Canada's head, "You can pick anything you want off the menu," he winked, "It's my treat."

Canada blushed lightly, "O-okay," he said picking up the menu. He ordered the endless pile of pancakes. He wanted to try every combination Denny has had to offer.

"So, have you enjoyed your day so far?" Prussia asked trying to make small talk.

Canada swallowed his mouthful of food, "Yes, but," he mumbled under his breath, "I feel bad.." Canada started pushing his food around his plate slowly losing his appetite.

"Why do you feel bad Canada?" Prussia asked worriedly as he saw the smaller boy in front of him wipe away a small tear that had started rolling down his cheek quickly.

Canada looked up with his genuine smile that always made everything seem right in the world and said, "It's nothing forget I even said anything," he reached for Prussia's hand's across the table, "Let's just make the most of our night."

Prussia's face fell for a moment, 'Great I finally get my time with him and he's all upset.' He stood quickly, threw the money for the bill on the table, grabbed Canada's hand, and dragged him outside to his bike. "Come on I have to show you something."

"Wh-What?"

Prussia revved the engine to his bike and sped out of the parking lot. The lights of the town went by at such high speeds that it blurred everything out. Prussia flipped a switch and yellow lights began to glow from under his bike. Canada's eyes lit up, but not long after he shut them tight because Prussia sped up.

The blonde boy's arms tightened around the silver haired man's waist the rest of the way to their destination.

The bike finally came to a slow stop in a parking lot that led down to the beach. Prussia helped Canada off the bike and the little blondes legs were shaking.

Prussia led him down to the beach where he sat down and pulled Canada down with him. He kissed the younger lightly, "You know how much I… Erh… I mean we love you right?"

Canada hugged him tight and kissed him, "I think I'm beginning to see it," he said under his breath.

He jumped up and threw his shirt to the ground, "Umm, Canada.. What are you doing?" He asked watching the blonde move closer to the water.

He turned around and motioned for Prussia to follow him, "Come on," he continued backing up toward the water.

"Come on don't do this. It's cold tonight you'll freeze to death," he called out standing up walking toward Canada who was getting closer to the water's edge. "Canada…" The blonde took another step back toward the water. "Really? Right now is not the time to be defiant."

Canada continued to walk back until he was submerged in the water. His head disappeared under the waves. He came back up and shook out his hair shivering. "See now what did I tell you?" Prussia said walking closer to the edge of the water motioning for Canada to come to him, "Now come on before you get sick."

Canada started walking toward shore, but began to be pulled back into the water by an invisible force. Prussia's eyes grew wide as he saw a huge wave crash over the blonde's head. "Canada!" He ran into the water as fast as he could and looked around for him. He looked far to his left and saw him trying to get out of the now smaller waves that kept crashing over his head.

Arms wrapped around Canada's waist and lifted him up over a pair of shoulders. Once they got to shore Prussia pulled him close and held him tight both of them shivering now from the breeze. "Please," He said pulling him tighter, "Please don't ever do that to me again."

Canada coughed a little more and hugged him back, "I *cough, cough* I'm sorry" He said tears stinging his eyes.

"Come on let's get you home and into a warm shower," Prussia said helping him slide his dry shirt on. The whole way home Prussia drove much slower than he had earlier.

They got to France's house and as soon as the other two boys saw the two shivering coming through the door still dripping wet they ran toward them.

"Oh my God you two! What happened?!" Spain said throwing blankets over each of them.

"We uhh - had a little mishap at the beach. Nothing too serious, but hey France can we get Canada into a shower or bath he's freezing?" Prussia said shivering and smiling widely.

"Oui of course. Follow me," France held his arms out, wrapped it around Canada, and led him down the hall. "Prussia you can get a change of clothes from my room and take a shower too if you'd like," he yelled back.

"Thank I think I'll do that."

Once France got Canada to the bathroom he started up the shower and laid out a towel and washcloth. He turned to leave but went back and kissed Canada passionately then sighed, "I've been dying to do that all day." He then went to walkout, "You can get a change of clothes from my room once our done too." He smiled warmly and closed the door behind him.

Canada turned around and sighed, "Well I hope this plan of mine works," he said under his breath. He slid off his still wet and cold clothes and stepped into the shower.


	5. CanadaXBTT

**Authors notes:**

**So I didn't exactly know what to do for this so I got some help from some friends. I hope you guys like it as much as my friends at school that I had look it over liked it :D**

* * *

Canada stepped out of the shower and slid a towel around his waist. He slipped out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into France's room. He leaned against the door and sighed.

He went over to France's closet and went searching for something, anything to wear. His eyes glances over the wardrobe in front of him.

He pulled a few things out, "I guess this'll do." He dried off and slid on one of France's long, button up, blue shirts. Nothing more nothing less.

As he walked out into the living room he became more nervous when he saw Prussia sitting on the chair in the middle of the room so he pulled on the bottom of his shirt.

He walked over and sat on the couch in direct view of Prussia's chair. He sucked in a deep breath and waited for anything to happen. After a few agonizing minutes Spain came in.

"Dinner will be a bit longer you two. We'll let you know when it's finished," completely oblivious to the young blonde on the couch practically exposed, he walked from the room.

Canada sighed, 'maybe this wasn't my best plan ever. I just don't know how else without telling them what I want to give them…' He sighed. Time for plan B.

He undid the top two buttons of his shirt and adjusted to where Prussia had a better view, but also where he had a better view of the TV.

Prussia's eyes finally made their way over to Canada's small figure on the couch. He saw the long top stop just above his mid-thigh and the top few buttons undone. He started to chew on his bottom lip and averted his eyes back to the TV.

After a few more minutes he glanced back and saw the next few buttons undone and the shirt had hiked its self a little higher up.

His face flushed at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to the small Canadian only a few feet from his grasp.

"Prussia?" Canada asked sitting up causing the left shoulder of the shirt to fall and the bottom to rise a little more.

He snapped back to reality, "Uh – Um –Uh – Ye –Yes?" He stuttered through his reply trying to regain composure.

The blonde leaned forward, "A – Are you ok? You seem a bit flushed and a little short of breath." The movement caused the shirt to come up just far enough to push Prussia over the edge.

He grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Canada, "Stop it!" He yelled in frustration, "Just stop it!"

Canada fell back slightly, "Stop what?" He asked defensively.

"You know exactly what you're -,"

He was cut off when France walked in and said, "Dinner is ready you tw –," He stopped as his eyes scanned over Canada's almost fully exposed body and flushed face, "Spain! Mon Cheir dinner can wait!" He called from the living room.

"But we worked so hard!" Spain's voice came closer.

"I think our lover had something else on the menu for tonight," France said his eyes drinking up the view in front of him and a hungry grin spread across his face.

"Oh really?" Spain asked curiously coming closer to the living room, "What is it?"

Before France could answer, Spain walked in the door, his eyes grew wide and Prussia responded…

"His body."


End file.
